Tissue adhesives have a variety of medical applications, such as wound healing sealants, adhesion barriers, and drug delivery patches. Some tissue adhesives, such as those based on cyanoacrylates, fibrin, collagen and other formulations including proteins or polyurethane pre-polymers, can have limited applications due to problems associated with histotoxicity, cytotoxicity, carcinogenicity, and risk of embolization or intravascular coagulation. Additionally, the mechanical properties of certain adhesives do not match the underlying tissue, which can limit their long-term effectiveness.